Internal combustion engines are often provided with a manual starting mechanism. For example, a chainsaw includes a rope starting mechanism for starting the internal combustion engine. The rope starter uses a pulling force from the operator to rotate a pulley which in turn is coupled, through one or more components, to the crankshaft of the engine. The starter can include a rope pulley and hub for coupling with a clutch mechanism of the internal combustion engine.
A problem with starting an engine of this type is that the operator can experience varying degrees of resistance from the starting mechanism and the engine as the rope is pulled. Some operators can also find it difficult to exert sufficient pulling force to the rope pulley in order to crank the engine.
Hence, there is a need for an arrangement that at least partially mitigates the above problems. The object of the invention is to provide an improved starting mechanism that will allow the degree of resistance from the starting mechanism to be controlled and to facilitate starting.